waylandfandomcom-20200216-history
The Trade Union
The Trade Union The Trade Union is one of two recognized countries in the Waylands, with a Capitalist government run by three main companies; the Gilded Sail Company, Rine Family Shipping, and Westwind Trading. History With the discovery of the Waylands came interest in her assets by many companies. Highly receptive soil and land, unique resources, and exotic import possibilities. With word of this reaching the rest of Faerun, several companies began sending their own colonist envoys to the Waylands in order to scount resources. Initial estimates appealed potential investors, and soon there were entire armadas worth of traders traveling to and from the continent. The Gilded Sail had founded Akthulan, the Rine Family founded Rineland, Westwind trading founding Midden. Soon, other settlements were formed. With the rapid growth of settlements by third party companies occuring in the south, politicians in the Northern Alliance soon became unnerved, and sent ultimatums to the companies: Join the Northern Alliance, follow her laws, or be forced out of the continent. With this threat posed, the three major companies instead opted to create a Union and join forces. What resulted was a sincere military threat to the Northern Alliance. Eventually tensions rose to the point of no return, and the following fall season was one of the most bloody periods of naval conflict in recent history. Named "The Bloody Fall" by historians, over 300 ships were sunk by both sides in little over a month. Eventually, with resources straining, the northern alliance sent a request for help to the main land, but was met with backlash due to the current brewing war across seas. The queen sent an Ultimatum to the King Regent: Find peace with the Trade Union, or return your population home. The Trade Union was officially founded as a country the next season, and with it came it's own laws, regulations, and troubles. Government The trade union is a Corporate Republic, created and formed by three powerful trading companies. Each company gets equal representation within their legislative board, a few seats given to smaller companies within the Union. Each city is effectively under control of it's individual overseeing company. Each city, depending on it's ruling company, is given a governor with his or her power to create laws as they see fit- so long as it does not effect the overall economic growth or trade of the Trade Union as a whole. Gilded Sail Company The GIlded Sail company is ruled by it's own board, which is comprised of it's biggest investors and officers. Within it, all citizens are set into a caste system, and while slavery is legal, there are laws in place requiring proof of well-being. All citizens are provided with "quality of life loans" which allows citizens to receive food, water, and some shelter on loan. Rine Family Shipping The Rine Family is ruled by the heads of it's family. Investors are permitted council to the Rine Family, but it is ruled mostly as a monarchy. Citizens under their rule fair for their own. Slavery is legal, and no legal protections are offered to them, however slavers must honor their contracts, whatever they may be. Small buisnesses are promoted within the Rine Family cities, and are offered special relief in their creation. Westwind Trading Company Publicly, there is no information provided regarding the ruling board in the Westwind Company. Laws within their lands are harsh, but universal. There is no caste system, however, the Westwind cities are primarily populated with slaves. The Westwind company has made a reputation of purchasing small criminals and debtors across the world, in which slavery, with the company, is for life.